


(Can't) Stand You

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kita isn't having the best of mornings but Suna has everything surprisingly laid-out for when he falls.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	(Can't) Stand You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tententendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/gifts).



> As always excuse my bad title and summary!
> 
> This is a for the lovely Sam. I hope you like it!

Kita may as well have fallen out of bed flat on his face. That’s what he feels like, anyway, when he blinks open his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. He feels like metaphorical crap when he stands up, his own bodyweight pulling him down. Sending a silent curse to gravity - the gravity that kindly hadn’t sent him  _ actually _ falling out of bed - he trudges from the bedroom.

Somebody must’ve moved the door, though, because when he walks through, his shoulder connects with the doorframe, leaving him dazed as he’s sent angling into the hallway.

“Oh look, sleeping beauty is up…” The drawling sound of Suna’s voice floats from the kitchen. It  _ is _ the kitchen, right?

Finding himself walking down the hall in the general direction of Suna’s voice, Kita has to steady himself on the wall and almost knocks down a picture frame in the process. When he finishes his arduous trek, his suspicions are confirmed, it is indeed the kitchen. “Morning.” Kita rumbles, feeling his throat rasping. Fuck, does he need coffee…

“Do you need help there?” Suna asks, and Kita feels his lips press in a pout against his will at the lilt to his voice, like he’s being snarky on purpose. He bets Suna loves this…

Suna does indeed love this.  _ This _ being Kita’s adorable face scrunched up in annoyance, his unruly bedhead and baggy pyjamas as he wipes at his sleep-riddled eyes with his sleeve. Suna’s a little smug, leaning against the kitchen counter and hiding his smile with his glass while he watches Kita drag his feet. It’s so cute to watch.

That is until the inevitable happens, and Suna finds himself diving to Kita’s aid.

Life’s so simple, or so Kita tells himself, when his face fills with red and he feels about to burst. Tears prick to the back of his eyes as he crumples to the floor, pursing his lips as curses threaten to fall - no, more like fly - from his mouth. Holding his throbbing foot, he tips his head back to thud against the cupboard he leans back against, letting out a strained breath.

Warmth envelopes him in the smell of pomegranate and he hits out against Suna’s arms. “I’m fine!” Kita insists, but there’s no fooling Suna as his voice squeaks. A rumble of a laugh finds it’s way from Suna’s chest to his own where it sits, heavy and warm. Kita doesn’t protest the next time Suna reaches out to him, letting him heave him up and slide him into a chair at the table. It doesn’t stop him complaining though, muffled curses about how much he doesn’t need to babied and that he can take care of himself.

“At least I can walk through the house in the morning without hitting everything on the way there…”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.” Suna deadpans, spinning on his heel to turn the kettle on. An eerie silence falls where Suna feels Kita’s gaze on his back, but he simply taps his foot while he waits, staring at the steam. “Bad sleep?”

“What gave it away?” Kita asks sarcastically, and Suna is glad he’s faced away so he can grin freely in his amusement. Then he hears the rustling of the paper he’d set out on the table and the silence between them falls comfortable.

After grabbing Kita’s favourite mug, Suna carefully measures out the coffee granules and adds them. Everything is done with precision. He knows exactly how Kita likes his coffee. Black and bitter.

There’s something suspicious about how everything’s laid out cleanly for Kita, but he doesn’t have the energy to question it as he reads the local news. It’s today's date, so Suna had been out to buy it especially. The thought makes him smile a little, a twitch of lips that quickly disappears when Suna places his mug on the table in front of him.

“What do you want?” Kita asks, as if he knows Suna has some ulterior motive for all this.

Suna hums, sliding his arms around Kita’s shoulders and resting his chin on his head. “You mean other than to make my boyfriend happy?”

“Well,” Kita starts, taking a sip of coffee and melting back into his chair as he waits for his exhaustion to lift, “You could stand to do it more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lozza_342)! I'm more active on there, but you can also check out my [Tumblr](https://lozza342.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
